


Manners Maketh Man 绅士品格（番外）

by Ivylui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Girl! Lestrade, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是被麦狐狸雷兔子群催出来的生娃番外……看不懂tag的只要知道这是个性转，探长不是雷叔是雷姐，并且要生娃就好了。我警告过了哟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 不安全性行为是不安全的

Gregory Lestrade遇到了人生中最为重大的难题。

这不可能。这绝对不可能。为什么这种事会发生在我身上。

她有点想穿上衣服出门掐死那个长着一抹小胡子的胖医生，十年前他告诉她这种事永远都不会发生。Lestrade早就接受了这个事实。得之我幸，不得我命，她早就看开了。然而十年后，她彻底懵圈了。随后她想起来，长着小胡子的胖医生去年就突发心脏病死了。

啧。

她觉得自己该去看个医生，不不不，在看医生之前应该先去找贝克街的军医探讨一下。

不行。这样肯定会被那个小矮子嘲笑。而现在她似乎不太适合动粗。真的不适合吗？天知道，她已经十年没关心过这些了。

那不然找Sally？不不不，那更不妥当。要是对Sally说了，不等她前脚踏出苏格兰场大门，整个伦敦警察厅楼上楼下就都会知道她闹的乌龙了。

乌龙。

等等，一个巴掌拍不响，一个人闹不了这种乌龙。有个至关重要的角色被她遗忘了。

Mycroft Holmes。Gregory Lestrade的合法丈夫。

现在乌干达几点？他在睡觉还是在开会？会不会打扰他？

不不不，为什么她还要考虑这些，Mycroft也是主犯，她完全有理由有立场有权利打断他的任何活动。不管那是否会危及自由世界的和平。反正Mycroft会想办法的，不是吗。

Lestrade拿起话机，拨通了号码，铃声响了一下，两下，三下。

“Gregory，怎么了？伦敦现在很晚了吧？”听筒另一头传来略显担忧的声音。

“呃……”听筒摁在耳边，Lestrade却没有了主意。这要怎么说，这到底要怎么说，为什么她没多看看那种肥皂剧。

她瞥了一眼咖啡桌，咬着下唇，支支吾吾了一会儿。

“Gregory？”Mycroft明显越来越担心了。“你还好吧？”

从以往的经验判断，她要是再过五秒钟不说话，Mycroft就会激活他手头所有紧急按钮，不出三分钟家里就会冲进来一大堆黑西装的特工。为了防止丈夫（又一次）成为手下调侃的对象，她决定勇敢地做一次自己。

“Mycroft我怀孕了。”

字头粘着字尾，短短一句话像个囫囵的肉丸子射过半空，她也不知道Mycroft听懂没有。

电话里传来了沉默。

整整三十秒。

“等我六个小时。”

通话中断了。

紧接着又响起来。

“你先睡，盖好被子，暖气别开太大，你一踢被子就容易感冒。”Mycroft听起来上气不接下气。“六小时，Gregory。”

 

她当然没有睡好，所以当卧室门发出一声轻响时，她就知道Mycroft回来了。床垫往下陷了几分，冻得有点凉的指尖轻轻梳过她的头发。

“Gregory？我回来了。”

她闭着眼，用热得发红的脸蛋轻蹭凉丝丝的掌心。她知道Mycroft不会怪她。这张床一个人睡太冷了。

“……嗯。”积压了一夜的睡意趁她放松下来的瞬间一齐涌出，眼皮越来越沉，Mycroft身上的残香混合着旅行的气味，粉红色的指尖钻出被窝，与凉凉的手指交缠，睡得柔软而温暖的唇贴上了青白色的指节。

Mycroft对她说了一句什么，留下一个吻后离开了。没过多久，已经换上睡衣的他又回到床上，已经比刚才温暖了不少。她听到Mycroft关掉暖气，连滚带蹭地缩进他怀里，嘟哝了一声。

“小气。”

官员拍了拍她只穿着一条小平角内裤的屁股。“是聪明。”

 

等她再醒来的时候，Mycroft正靠着枕头坐在床头用手机查看邮件。他见Lestrade翻过身来，便把手机放下，给她倒了杯热水。她迷迷糊糊地接了过来，坐起身啜了几口，脑子慢慢清醒过来，昨天深夜的事情浮现在记忆中，让她成功把自己给呛到了。

Mycroft马上接过水杯，给她拍起了背。“别急，没人跟你抢。”

她把光溜溜的手臂缩进被窝里，整个人蜷成一团，下巴埋进膝盖上的棉被中，含糊地回了一句。“Yes mum。”

Mycroft轻笑着把她拉到怀里靠好，又替她把棉被掖得严严实实，最后隔着棉被搂住了她的腰。“好了，你不是有话要跟我说？”

“……你已经在电话里听到了。”Lestrade在被子里扭了扭，用手肘戳了一下Mycroft的肋骨。

他假装吃痛弓起身子，趁机亲了一口她的脸蛋。“电话里说得急，我想多听一遍。”

“……”Lestrade翻了个白眼，咬紧下唇，过了许久才压低了声音嘟哝道。“我怀孕了。”

凉凉的鼻尖埋到她锁骨的小窝里，搂在棉被上的双手收紧了一些，Mycroft缓慢地深吸一口气，在她耳边低声道。“Gregory……”

她有点紧张，因为一开始彼此都知道她无法受孕，也就没有过多探讨这方面的问题。而现在，不可能来的已经来了，摆在咖啡桌上的那四根粉红色塑料棒已经向她展示了难以动摇的事实。而她还不知道Mycroft怎么想。他喜欢孩子吗？想要孩子吗？做好准备了吗？

“我……对不起……”她越想越有些慌张，不由自主地脱口而出。

“停下。”低沉而轻柔的声音在耳际响起，熟软棉布袖子覆盖的手臂钻进被窝里，重叠在她盖住腹部的手臂上。“停下……你想多了。”

“可是你没说过——”

修长的手指按在了唇上。“我也没说过不想要。”Mycroft确定她会安静下来听自己说话后，把手缩回被窝里重新抱住她。“而且你顺序没搞对。”

“……顺序。”Lestrade淡淡地重复了一遍，不太理解Mycroft的意思。

“你想要孩子吗？你的身体状况允许吗？”

Lestrade沉默了片刻，脑中闪过从发现到现在这段时间里，自己经历的心情。

“……想要。”

搂住她的指尖轻轻拂过腹部的伤疤，双唇又落在发间。“那我们先找医生检查，哪怕是对你有一点危险，我都不同意，明白了？”

她想了想，点点头。那道伤疤有可能是个随时都会爆炸的定时炸弹，而且她也早已过了最适合要孩子的年龄。

Mycroft轻哼一声表示赞赏，又提出了另一个问题。“最后，孩子会打乱我们目前的生活和工作，甚至有可能不得不改变今后的事业目标，这个，你可以接受吗？”

Lestrade歪过头，认真地看了他一会儿。Mycroft抿着嘴唇，表情没有一丝破绽，唯有蓝灰色的眸子深处似乎潜藏着什么。她眨了眨眼，“可以。”过了一会儿，她戳了一下Mycroft盖在她肚子上的手背。“按照顺序，是不是该到你了？”

Mycroft从沉思中回过神来，用鼻尖蹭了蹭她的发丝，伸手从床头拿过刚才放下的手机。

“你看了就知道了。”

Lestrade定睛一看，屏幕上显示着短信息页面，顶端是Anthea的名字。

 

**Anthea，亲爱的。——MH**

**下一场谈判还有十分钟，长官。——A**

**有件事要拜托你。——MH**

**什么事，Holmes先生？——A**

**我有事要回伦敦，喷气机我先借走了。你一定有能力独自完成谈判，我对你很有信心。回来的头等客舱我给你报销。——MH**

**希望您有一个足够好的理由，Holmes先生。——A**

**Gregory怀孕了。——MH**

**很好，这回我就原谅您的任性了。——A**

**谢谢你，亲爱的。等孩子出生，我保证你会有更多锻炼机会。——MH**

**那要看我工资单的表现，长官。——A**

 

Lestrade看到最后已经笑得停不下来。

“……等孩子出生？”她不知该吐槽Mycroft的性急，还是想象Anthea当时脸上杀人的表情。“你确定Anthea真的会放过你？”

“她能摆平那位部长先生，或许。”Mycroft把头埋进她的颈间，吐着暖暖的气息说。“至少目前情况良好，除却一些慌乱。”

她轻叹一声，又往他怀里靠了靠。“以后别再这样吓你的PA了。”

“Yes mum。”

凉凉的鼻尖划过颈侧的脉点，Lestrade被像大猫一样在她身上磨蹭的Mycroft逗得轻笑起来。已经在被窝里捂热的手指不规矩地游走着，她仰起头，露出脖子让他印下一小串轻吻，微笑着轻叹一声。

她决定原谅那个可怜的小胡子胖医生了。

 

—翌日—

**哦对了，这两天麻烦你把侦探管好，我要去医院做检查。——GL**

**没问题。你怎么了？——JW**

**呃，我有了。——GL**

**啥！？我怎么没听说你在备孕？——JW**

**……有种行为叫不安全性行为。——GL**

**你？和Mycroft？你们两个加起来有八十岁了吧？哦我真为英格兰的未来感到担忧！——JW**

**闭嘴。——GL**

**保险起见，我还是要告诉你，不安全性行为是不安全的。所以它才叫不安全性行为——JW**

**闭嘴！——GL**


	2. 时间就像乳沟挤一挤总是有的

Lestrade请了两天假，带着复杂的心情小心翼翼地走进办公室，随后哼了一声。凭什么她进自己的办公室都要跟做贼似的。哦对了，Sally还不知道，Sherlock已经知道了。这两样光是其中一样就足够让整个苏格兰场鸡飞狗跳，更别说她还要亲自到楼上去汇报这个消息。她屁股刚沾上办公椅，大门就发出一声巨响弹到了墙上。她长叹一声，今天是谁抢了先？

“老大你有了？！”

“我命令你交出孕检报告！”

两个声音同时炸响，她现在真希望自己还待在家里，躺在床上，靠着Mycroft软软的肚子。

两个冤家见被彼此抢了风头，愤怒地互瞪一眼，同时深吸一口气，又要炸出几句话来。Lestrade深知绝不能让这两人在这个节骨眼上发出声响来，便猛地抬起双手，用她最DI的目光瞪了两人一眼。场面被她完美控制下来，紧接着Lestrade轻轻吐出一口气，再缓缓吸入，这才平静地说了起来。

“两天前才发现的，已经八周大了，幸运的是所有情况良好，孕检报告我发了一份给John，因为你，”她毫不客气地抬起食指戳着侦探的鼻梁说：“从来不看我的邮件。”

Sherlock眼角一挑正要回嘴，又被Lestrade瞪了回去。“你哥放话了，从今天起再气我别怪他连兄弟都不认。”

气得满脸通红的侦探彻底败下阵去，哼哼地甩着大衣下摆夺门而去。

随后她又把目光转向还在忙着目瞪口呆的Sally。“如你所见，我可能有段时间不能按照字面意义上地‘抓坏人’了，今后现场你多看着点，有问题别怕问。”

Donovan警长发出一声小女生的兴奋尖叫，高高兴兴地跑了出去。

请走那两尊大神，Lestrade才总算放松下来，思考要怎么跟上头解释这个突如其来的消息。

 

“……头儿？”Lestrade还是习惯用这个来称呼自己以前的DI。她见长官头也不抬地嗯了一声，就轻手轻脚地走了进去。

DCI Greyson在文件上刷刷几笔签上名字，然后才抬起头来。“来得正好，我还打算叫你呢。”

“您找我有事？”Lestrade挑起眉毛。

“嗯，有个好消息，我要升官了。虽然这对去世的警司老头儿不算什么好消息。”

“呃，恭喜？”Lestrade还是不明白为什么DCI打算叫自己上来。

“我准备推荐你作为继任DCI的人选。”

她一时不知该如何回答，然后开始痛恨自己没抓住机会先说话。如果现在把话说出来，少说也得被吼一顿……但总不能不说。

“头儿……抱歉，我刚想告诉您我怀孕了。”

“哦？恭喜。”

Lestrade憋了一口气，准备迎接即将到来的暴风雨，可她等了五秒钟，却什么都没有。

“就……恭喜？”

“嗯？不然你想要什么？”

“可是，难得您考虑栽培我……”

“怎么，怀孕就不能栽培了？不是正好连小的一块儿栽培嘛，省得长大了让那帮黑西装抢走。”自从Greyson得知Lestrade嫁给了那个总是把苏格兰场当自己家一样随意来去的M Holmes之后，他就一直念叨着自己手下最好的人才被死对头黑西装拐跑了。

“呃……”好吧，她怎么就没想到呢，Greg Lestrade曾经可是苏格兰场最年轻的女性DI，她却在担心当初一手举荐自己的头儿因为怀孕就对她另眼相看。

“怎么，难道你想把孩子生了就拍屁股走人？！”趁着她胡思乱想的空档，DCI倒是真的开始生气了。

“不不不，头儿，我只是在想别的事情……”

“你有别的想法？”Gregson叹了口气，停下笔揉了揉太阳穴。“说吧，我可以理解。”

Lestrade愣了愣，随即微笑起来。“不，头儿，我只是感慨自己很幸运，遇到您这样的上司。”

DCI看了她一眼，不置可否地撇撇嘴。“我也不是什么笨蛋都愿意栽培的。明天十点过来谈你的培养方案。”说完，Lestrade就被摆摆手打发出去了。

 

她带着愉悦的心情走回办公室，依旧没能把椅子坐热，就听到Sally撞进门来。这个习惯不好，她得找时间跟她说说。不过不是现在，看警长的表情，她们一天的工作算是正式开始了。

“老大，有案子。”

Lestrade转身拿起外套，跟着她快步走了出去。

刚把车开出去没两分钟，Sally就盯着后视镜压低声音说。“老大，后面有车跟着我们。”

Lestrade闻言放慢车速，往后视镜里一瞧，眨眨眼睛，又仔细看了一会儿，随后无奈地长叹一声。“别管他们，是自己人。”

那辆车跟着她们一路到了现场，显得格外无辜地停在了几辆警车的外围。三个高大的男人若无其事地走下来，站在黄线之外。现场的勘查人员不时向他们抛去疑惑的眼神，但并没有多问。这只是个极其普通的案子，很难有什么案情反转的机会。可是Anderson偏偏要在这时决定多管闲事，从尸体旁站起身来，气冲冲地朝那三个人走去。Lestrade赶紧趁他还没走到能说话的距离前把他拦截下来。

“别管他们，你去工作吧，我来处理。”

“可你刚才一直都没管他们。这里可是我的现场，不能让他们破坏证物！”

“这你放心，Anderson，他们清楚得很。”Lestrade在心里翻了个白眼，真想随便找个摄像头比个中指。

“你怎么知道他们清楚得很？那些人是谁？”

“Anderson，能麻烦你不要用愚蠢的发言拉低整条街的智商吗。他们明显是我那亲爱的兄长的手下。”

Lestrade背后传来富有穿透力的男中音，她终于没忍住真的翻了个白眼。

“Sherlock？你来干什么？这案子只是个3，我甚至没联系你！”

“我无聊了。”侦探随意摆了摆手，径直走过Anderson身边，撩起大衣下摆蹲在尸体旁。Anderson也怒气冲冲地紧随其后，准备跟那个擅闯现场的怪胎大吵一架。

原本紧跟在侦探身后的军医在Lestrade身边停了下来，微笑着看那两人斗嘴，同时对她耸耸肩。“无聊只是一个原因，他其实也跟黄线外面那三个小伙子一样。”

军医转头看到Lestrade疑惑不解的表情，决定不再卖关子，便拍了拍腰间的手枪。

“他带着我，我带着我的SIG，还不是为了保护自己的怀孕的嫂子。”

Lestrade愣了两秒钟，一下没忍住嗤笑起来。

John也跟着窃笑道：“不过他就算死了也不会承认的。”

“好吧，好吧。Holmes都是不夸张会死星人。我们早该习惯的。”

 

Sherlock的加入并没有让那个案子解决得更快。由于缺乏技术含量，即使最后案子成功侦破，该做的基础工作还是一样都不能少，侦探虽然把推理过程缩短了一半，却让别人的工作徒增了两倍。这就是为什么Lestrade直到下午六点还在提交最后一份该死的报告。

“然而那两个混蛋已经回家吃Hudson是房东不是管家太太做的晚餐去了。”她自言自语地挠了挠头，突然想起今天早上离开前自己答应过Mycroft要早点回家。于是她赶紧插上笔盖，把签字笔往旁边的空纸巾筒里一扔，随便拢了拢桌上的文件，一股脑塞进文件盒里，抓起外套和手提包走了出去。

“Sally，我有事先回去，那份报告明天之前交给我就行。”

警长头也不抬地摆了摆手，让她赶紧回家歇着去。

她打开大门，把钥匙往桌上的碗里一扔，发现Mycroft的鞋已经整齐地码放在了旁边。随后她又闻到一股食物的香味，肚子也自作主张地叫了起来。顺着香味走到厨房，Mycroft已经把上衣搭在旁边的餐椅上，穿着围裙在流理台边忙碌。他见她走进来，微笑着招了招手。

Lestrade走过去，踮起脚轻啄一下他的唇，挽起袖子的手臂环在她的腰间，一块刚烤好放凉的蒜香法棍被递到嘴边。

“先去喝汤，把面包端过去，我很快就来。”

她坐到餐桌旁乖乖地喝起了汤。Mycroft很少有时间做饭，但用心起来却不比他们经常光顾的那些餐厅大厨逊色。没过多久他也加入了她，两个人默默地把汤喝完，交换着调皮的微笑和刻意挑起的眉梢。随后Mycroft又收拾了他们的餐具，起身查看烤箱里的主菜。Lestrade跟了过去，背着手在旁边转悠。

“你怎么这么早就回来了？”她忍不住问了回家后一直在想的问题。

“嗯，以后除非情况特殊，我都会这个时间回来。”Mycroft放下烤盘，空出一只手蹭了蹭她的脸。

Lestrade抬头看着他。“……我能照顾好自己。”这一整天下来，无论是上司，同事，还是下属，甚至连那个高功能反社会人格的Sherlock都对她态度大变，仿佛她成了一碰就碎的瓷娃娃。这让她感觉自己仿佛被剥夺了以前那个Lestrade的身份，成了一个空壳。

Mycroft目不转睛地凝视着她，显然已经演绎出了她的想法。他把烤好的鸭子装盘，端到餐桌上，又回到厨房牵起她的手，轻吻她的指尖。

“你害怕自己被边缘化，是吗？”他的语气轻柔，却毫不留情地道出了Lestrade的担忧，让她只能一言不发地点点头。“Gregory……对不起。”

Lestrade惊讶地抬起头，她以为Mycroft只会安慰她让她放心。

“其实我也害怕。”他把她带到餐桌旁坐下，蹲下身抬头看着她，又牵起她另一只手。“我知道我无法完全掌控自己的时间，无论做多少努力。我甚至有可能在最关键的时候……不在你身边。”他深吸一口气想让脑中不断涌出的可能性平静下来。“所以我只能用这种方式告诉你，我在这里，我会一直在这里，如果你找不到我了，只要伸出手，”他握紧了Gregory。“我会想尽一切办法回应你。“

Lestrade从来不是个轻易被煽情感动的人，所以她忍住了差点冒出来的眼泪，露出灿烂的微笑。

“对啊，时间就像乳沟，挤一挤总会有的嘛。”

原本一脸凝重的Mycroft强忍了足足三秒钟，直到嘴角再也绷不住，也跟着笑了起来。

“我相信你。”Lestrade在俯身贴上他的唇之前，低声呢喃道。


	3. 好钢要用在刀刃上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 用几个孕期的身体变化凑了一章更新。分别是口味变化、体温变化和情绪变化。中间用［***］分节。

Mycroft悄悄抬眼打量着坐在他办公室会客沙发上的人。一头胡乱往脑后梳理的银发垂在脸蛋两侧，在这个季节来说过于清凉裸露的手臂抱着黑色斜纹棉裤包裹的大腿，垂坠的T恤面料层层叠在蜷起的腰间，腹部微微鼓起的一圈若隐若现的肉看起来格外柔软……

他的Gregory刚吃过午饭，带着懒懒的倦意缩在他的沙发上，翻看着摆在脚边那本从Anthea办公桌上顺手牵羊过来的杂志。

他笑了笑，垂下目光敲完最后几个字，把临时出现的一点小问题解决掉，随后站起身，走到沙发旁坐下。Gregory舒展开身体，靠在他肩膀上，抱起杂志把双腿伸直。他忍不住摸了摸早已让他走神的柔软肚子。一只手把他拍开，Gregory盯着杂志，却噘起了嘴。他轻笑几声，低头吻她的脸，指尖继续在温暖柔嫩的腹部来回抚弄。

“感觉好点了？”

他的Gregory最近每天早晨都会有点反应，所幸除此之外并没有任何异常。他回想起那个趴在洗手池边的背影，轻叹一声，揉了揉她的头发。Gregory仰起头，无声地要他继续，他又忍不住低头吻走了挂在嘴角的微笑。她像满足的猫咪一样轻哼着，身体顺着上等的西装面料滑下，几下扭动过后，便枕在了Mycroft腿上。

Mycroft拿起搭在扶手上的小毯子把她裹住，却被她懒懒地挣扎几下，滑到了腰间。他无奈地摇摇头，又拉起毯子一角盖住赤裸的手臂，轻轻梳理着她的发丝，看她缓缓合上了眼。比平时要热上几分的脸蛋隔着西裤，暖暖地贴着他的腿，让他也开始昏昏欲睡……

 

下午三点三十分，Lestrade被现场负责维持秩序的警员请过去，发现黄线外站着一个像小兔子一样战战兢兢的咖啡店女服务生。

“您、您的外卖……”

看上去应该是个大学生的女服务生紧张地快步走开了。Lestrade目送她的背影摇摇头，捞起黄线走了出去。被几个冰袋包裹的纸盒里摆着一杯圣代，只是顶上浇着颜色诡异的酱汁……

Lestrade捕捉到空气中的香味，露出迷人的微笑。

她挖了一大勺送进嘴里，找到离她最近的监控摄像头挤了挤眼睛。

洋葱味的圣代，Holmes的推理能力再赢一分。

让Mycroft推理每天的下午茶甜点真是太好玩儿了。

孕妇奇怪的口味其实也是难得的乐趣之一。

***

Mycroft睁开眼，床头亮着微光的数字时钟显示现在还不是他的起床时间。他翻了个身，尚未清醒的大脑缓慢地思索自己醒来的原因……啊，Gregory把他这边的被子也推开了。他闭上眼，摸索着找到被扯掉的羽绒被，窸窸窣窣地把自己裹了起来。留了一条缝的窗户透进来丝丝凉风，他还是有点冷。不愿意让自己足够清醒以做出任何提高室温的行动，他又拖着手臂摸索起来。

就在不远处，他感觉到了一股温暖的空气。Mycroft本能地凑过去，指尖触碰到带着热意的皮肤，向潜意识传送出愉悦的信号。他尽可能地贴近热源，手臂，胸口，腹部，大腿，小腿。蜷缩在卷曲毛发中的下体嵌进滚烫而柔软的缝隙中，鼻尖磨蹭着光滑的曲线，呼吸依旧缓慢而平稳。他挪动几下，把自己裹进被窝里，凝滞的空气中带着一丝热气，还有混合着甜香的淡淡辛辣气息。性爱的气息。

他紧贴着Gregory的身体，沉沉睡去。

 

连续几天不眠不休的工作换来了宝贵的一整天休息，Mycroft顶着不愿意清醒，暂时起不了任何作用的大脑在厨房里来回移动。

不。

在厨房里，趴在Gregory肩上，随着她的动作几乎无意识地挪动着双腿。

“再去睡一会儿？”

耳边传来带着笑意的低语，他闭着眼睛摇摇头。

“那去坐着等我泡茶？”

交叉在她腹部的双手收紧一些，他依旧闭着眼摇摇头。

“你很重。”

Mycroft轻哼一声，喉咙里发出更像猫咪呼噜声的低语。

“你很暖。”

他听到轻笑，贴着他耳朵的脸颊左右挪动了两下。

“你这样我什么都做不了。”

“回床上陪我睡觉。”他极不情愿地蠕动嘴唇，凑了一个句子。

“可是我想喝茶。”

今天的Gregory真任性。他任性地想着。

“你已经泡好了。”

下巴抵着的肩膀塌了下去，Mycroft不满地拖着声音哼了两声。

Gregory似乎决定暂时无视他的存在，站在原地静静地喝了几口茶。然后他高兴地发现怀里的人开始往卧室移动。

他躺上床，像守财奴似地重新抱紧他的Gregory，一条腿塞进她的腿间，一只手臂塞到她颈下，空出的一只手盖住了软软的胸脯。

“你真暖。”他喃喃道。

“你真粘人。”回答他的声音带着无奈的宠溺。

“唔……”他的大脑开始迫不及待地沉向睡梦。“爱你……”

***

Mycroft锁好电脑和文件，把笔电和几张资料塞进公文包里，起身穿上外套，用娴熟而简练的动作整理好一切细微的凌乱和瑕疵。随后他又轻抚一下后退的发际线，转身拿起公文包，走到大办公室朝助手点了点头。

_剩下的都交给你了。_

用耳朵和肩膀夹着电话机，同时敲打着键盘的助手只抬起眼皮朝他看了一眼，垂下眼已是会意。他走进电梯，标志性的黑车此时已经等候在门口。

他有个案子要交给世界唯一的咨询侦探，他的胞弟，Sherlock Holmes。他当然并非无法凭自己的能力解决，只是，何必浪费那许多腿脚呢？更何况，他还知道Gregory也在那里。他的Gregory已经连续几天中午没时间到他办公室去休息了，这让Mycroft甚是想念。

黑车按照惯例停在距离贝克街一个街口的地方。因为他那恼人的弟弟会认出他的引擎声，不等他进门就抄起小提琴演奏专为他创作的送客曲。通俗一点讲，就是三岁小孩锯大树的声音。他对给他开门的Hudson太太露出礼貌的微笑，微微颔首之后走了进去。楼上紧闭的门后隐约传来说话声，又是亲爱的弟弟在例行演讲。不过他也听到了Gregory的声音，那让他不自觉地微笑起来。

他用伞柄敲了敲门，扭动门把走进屋里，身形一顿，黑伞掉落在地，发出一声闷响。

Gregory哭了。

他只用了千分之一秒作出反应，紧接着轰然关上大门，大步走了过去，把公文包往John Watson怀里一塞，揪住了Sherlock的衬衫领子。

深吸一口气，世界仿佛停顿了几秒钟，他能感到周围只剩下自己的动作，如同慢速播放一般。头顶的卷毛在空气中震颤，咬紧的牙关猛然松开，全身的肌肉骤然绷紧。

“Sherlock Holmes你对Gregory做了什么！我只给你二十秒解释清楚！现在！”

慢动作的魔法瞬间被解开，侦探的身体被他冲撞的惯性狠狠掼到书架上，好几本书窣窣地掉了下来，激起地上一片灰尘。

所有人都目瞪口呆，侦探只是张了张嘴，却没有说出话来。他怒火中烧。不可原谅。

兄长骇人的表情似乎总算让侦探猛醒过来，他急促地大喊一声。

“没有！”

他又高举双手，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，稍微压低了声音。“相信我……Mycroft，我什么都没做。”

官员疑惑地放松了揪住衣领的力道，似乎花了好几秒钟才彻底理解弟弟的话。他缓缓转过头，看了一眼还在瞠目结舌的军医，随后看向坐在沙发上，捧着马克杯的Gregory。

“Sorry……我只是……觉得John泡的茶真好喝，然后就忍不住……”他的Gregory声音越来越小，最后几乎变成了蚊子般的嗡鸣。“我猜是荷尔蒙的原因……对不起……”

“啊……”Mycroft又用同样缓慢的速度把头转了回去，突然想起什么似地松开双手，跟Sherlock尴尬地对视了半秒钟，又抬起手替他拍了拍已经皱褶不堪的领子。

“I'm sorry……”

片刻的沉默之后，是军医先忍不住窃笑起来。

连罪魁祸首Gregory也跟着笑了。

他的Gregory还是笑起来最好看。


End file.
